Aku Mau Sungmin Hyung!
by anotherkyungie
Summary: "Dengar, jangan pikir aku mencintaimu karena aku hanya ingin dimanja olehmu atau apalah itu, aku mencintaimu karena itu kau dan bukan orang lain." A KyuMin fic.


**_Aku Mau Sungmin Hyung!_**

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast.

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: T

Yaaay! My second fic here!

Pertama mau ngucapin makasih dulu buat yang udah review di _Sirius dan Canopus_. Jeongmal gamsahamnida^^ Mianhae gak bisa bales review chingudeul satu" . Yang jelas makasih banget semuanya ^O^/ jadi makin semangat buat bikin fic yang lain :'). Buat yang minta sekuelnya _Sirius dan Canopus_, mianhae, ficnya cuma sampe situ. Jadi dengan sangat menyesal (?) tidak akan ada sekuelnya :(

Nah, this is another KyuMin fic from me. Lagi-lagi ini re-post TT_TT. Author sedang dalam proses bikin KaiSoo fic sekarang, jadi belum bisa nulis KyuMin fic yang baru . But don t worry buat KyuMin shipper, author masih ada beberapa KyuMin fic yang mungkin akan di re-post di sini ^^. Fic ini udah cukup lama, tapi semoga tetep bisa dinikmati yaa^^. Warning : Kyuhyun sedikit OOC di sini ._.

And this is YAOI. BOYXBOY so yang anti YAOI mending jangan baca ._.

Happy reading... :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pagi yang tenang, yah atau memang di ruangan itu semakin jarang saja terdengar berbagai keributan dari para penghuninya. Entah saat ini masih bisa disebut pagi atau tidak mengingat jarum pendek pada jam dinding telah menunjukkan angka sepuluh. Sesekali terdengar suara benturan sendok dengan gelas kaca dari arah dapur. Seorang _namja_ cantik kini tengah mengaduk aduk segelas susu vanilla, ia nampak begitu serius dengan kegiatannya.

"Teuk _hyung_, aku sudah menyerah, terserah saja jika nanti dia jadi semakin parah atau sekarat sekalian!" ucap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Jaga bicaramu Hyukkie!" balas sang _namja_ cantik mengingatkan.

"Habis seperti anak kecil saja! Susah sekali membujuknya!" sela Eunhyuk.

"Yah, kau seperti tidak tahu saja, mungkin penyakit manjanya kambuh," balas Leeteuk lembut.

"Tapi memang masih pantas dia seperti itu hyung? Dia itu sudah dewasa hyung, dia bukan seorang _baby_kyu lagi," ucap Eunhyuk menerangkan siapa yang dari tadi ia dan _hyung_ tertuanya bicarakan.

"Maklumi sajalah, salah kita juga selama ini terlalu memanjakannya, sekarang bagaimana keadaan Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Entahlah, kau lihat sendiri saja _hyung_," ucap Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_.._ne_.." balas Leeteuk sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk melangkah memasuki kamar dengan nuansa _pink_ yang dominan. Seorang _namja_ kurus berwajah pucat tengah berbaring di salah satu ranjang di sisi kamar. Ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai sebatas hidungnya. Menyisakan matanya yang terlihat was was dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Apa susahnya sih tinggal menelan obat, kau takut pahit hah? Dasar _magnae_!" seru sang Cinderella _boy_ yang dari ucapannya saja sudah dipastikan ia lebih mirip dengan sang ibu tiri.

"Ayolah Kyu, sedikit saja, kau membuat kami khawatir kalau terus seperti ini," lanjut Ryeowook.

"Kau mau terus sakit Kyu?" ujar Donghae yang masih saja tak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mendekat ke ranjang, membuat Ryeowook sedikit mundur dari posisi awalnya.

"Minumlah susu ini Kyu, ini susu yang biasa diminum Sungmin, kau mau minum kan?" ucap Leeteuk.

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk Leeteuk yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Hal ini membuat Leeteuk sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan memutuskan meletakkan gelasnya di meja nakas. Perlahan ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun namun gagal mengingat dekapan Kyuhyun yang begitu erat.

"Kyu?" ujar Leeteuk bingung, Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit panas.

"Tolong aku _eomma_, Heechul _hyung_, Donghae _hyung_, Wookie, dan Yesung _hyung_ terus memaksaku minum obat dari tadi, mereka menakutkan _eomma_," ucap Kyu yang masih saja mendekap Leeteuk.

"Ya! Aku bahkan tak bicara sedikitpun kenapa kau ikut mengadukanku?" protes Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tatapanmu menusukku _hyung_!" balas Kyuhyun yang direspon desahan kesal dari Yesung.

"Beruntunglah kau sedang sakit!" desis Yesung.

Leeteuk melepaskan Kyuhyun perlahan, ia menatap 'anak' bungsunya itu khawatir.

"Mereka tidak memaksamu Kyu, mereka hanya ingin kau sembuh, jadi minum obat _ne_?" ucap Leeteuk.

"_Anio_! Aku mau Sungmin _hyung_ yang menyuapiku obat," balas Kyuhyun membuat Heechul seketika memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah Kyu, sedikit saja dewasalah, Sungmin sedang ada jadwal dari tadi pagi dan belum tentu bisa pulang cepat, kau tidak mungkin menunggunya," ucap Leeteuk bijak.

"_Andwae_! Aku mau minum obat kalau Sungmin _hyung_ pulang, aku mau makan kalau Sungmin _hyung_ yang menyuapi, aku mau Sungmin _hyung_ yang merawatku!" seru Kyuhyun membuahkan jitakan singkat dari Donghae.

"Ya! Aku sedang sakit _hyung_!" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Sikapmu sama sekali tak menunjukkan kalau kau sakit," balas Donghae.

"Apa kau yakin Sungmin mau menyuapimu? Apa kau yakin Sungmin mau merawatmu?" tanya Heechul, matanya berkilat mengerikan menandakan ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, Sungmin _hyung_ kan sangat mencintaiku!" jawab Kyuhyun keras.

"Cih! Menurutku sih tidak, kau pikir Sungmin tidak lelah mengurusmu yang sakit-sakitan? Mengaturmu yang seperti setan? Menghadapimu yang sangat kekanakan seperti ini?" tanya Heechul lagi, membuat semua mata memandang heran padanya.

"Aku yakin Sungmin _hyung_ mau! Dia kan baik tidak sepertimu _hyung_!" balas Kyuhyun garang.

"Bisa saja kan Sungmin lelah dan bosan, JungSoo bukannya jadwal Sungmin hari ini bersama dengan Siwon?" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk.

"Ne, mereka syuting untuk sebuah CF, memangnya kenapa?" balas Leeteuk.

"_Ani_, hanya saja kurasa akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua semakin dekat saja. Mungkin saja kan Sungmin berpikir untuk meninggalkan _magnae_ sakit-sakitan ini untuk bersama Siwon, mereka cocok juga," cerocos Heechul.

"Ya! Kau bicara apa _hyung_?!" Kyuhyun semakin terpancing dengan kata-kata Heechul.

"Aku bicara kenyataan, kau sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Siwon. Dari segi fisik, oh, kau kurus seperti itu sedangkan Siwon memiliki badan yang sangat sempurna. Dari segi sikap, tentu Sungmin lebih memilih orang yang dewasa dan bisa memanjakannya dibandingkan orang yang disuruh minum obat saja tidak mau, lagipula Kibum juga semakin jarang menghubungi Siwon, jadi kesempatan mereka untuk dekat semakin banyak, bahkan tuhan pun menjodohkan mereka dengan jadwal yang sering bersamaan," Heechul mengakhiri pidatonya dengan senyuman licik. Leeteuk yang menyadari maksud adik tertuanyapun memutuskan ikut dalam permainan.

"Benar juga, kalau aku jadi Sungmin tentu saja aku lebih memilih Siwon, pasti senang sekali rasanya dimanjakan dan tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus seseorang," ujar Leeteuk semakin memeperkeruh air muka Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_, kenapa kau ikut memojokkanku?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lho, aku tidak memojokkanmu Kyu, hanya saja siapa sih yang tidak suka dimanjakan, sedangkan jika kau sakit-sakitan seperti ini bagaimana bisa kau memanjakan Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk penuh dengan keseriusan.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir keras, kata-kata Heechul terus saja berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Mau minum obat Kyu?" Ryeowook menyodorkan obat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun meraih obat itu dan meminumnya tanpa paksaan. Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, sebelum perhatian mereka tertuju pada sosok yang perlahan memasuki kamar.

"Eh? Semuanya berkumpul di sini? Apa keadaan Kyunnie separah itu?" tanya Sungmin khawatir begitu mendapati _hyung _dan_ dongsaengnya_ berkumpul di kamarnya.

"_Gwaenchana_ Sungmin _hyung_, dia baru saja meminum obatnya," ujar Donghae dengan sedikit terkikik.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, dia tak apa Minnie, kami keluar dulu_ ne_?" ucap Leeteuk yang kemudian keluar kamar diikuti _dongsaengdeul_nya menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di kamar.

"Minnie _hyung_," lirih Kyuhyun, ia kini kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

"_Ne_?" balas Sungmin sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Peluk aku!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, peluk saja!" balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menurut dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyunnienya dan merasakan hangat nafas Kyuhyun yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Sakit sekali ya Kyu? Apa kau pusing? _Mianhae_ jadwalku padat pagi ini jadi aku tak bisa menjagamu," ujar Sungmin bersalah.

"_Hyung_, apa tadi kau bersama Siwon _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tak merubah posisinya.

"Ya, kami syuting untuk CF, _wae_?"

"_Hyung_ kau suka _namja_ yang lemah atau _manly_?"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Jawab saja!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak punya kriteria seperti itu Kyu, yang penting hatiku senang jika bersamanya itu sudah cukup," jawab Sungmin sembari memasang tampang berpikir.

"Kau suka dimanjakan atau tidak _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhun lagi.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau memanjakanku eum?"

"_Ani_! _Hyung_, kau merasa kurepotkan tidak?"

"Yaah, kadang-kadang sih," jawab Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tak mau melepas Sungmin selamanya.

"_Hyung_, meskipun aku _namja_ lemah, meskipun aku jarang memanjakanmu dan lebih sering merepotkanmu tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Jangan pernah ragukan itu _hyung_, aku tetap akan menjadi orang pertama yang melindungimu ketika kau dalam masalah walaupun mungkin aku akan tumbang dengan cepat, tapi aku berjanji akan tetap melindungimu _hyung_. Aku akan menemanimu jika kau ketakutan sampai kau merasa tenang. Aku akan tetap di sisimu sampai kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau kau sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi, dan saat itulah aku akan merasa bahwa diriku hancur, tapi tenang saja aku akan tetap berusaha kuat. Dan sekarang, jika kau memang ingin bersama Siwon _hyung_, katakan saja padaku, tak apa, aku akan mengerti jika kau memang bahagia dengannya, aku akan berusaha kuat _hyung_, jangan khawatirkan aku, jadi katakanlah jika memang sekarang kau ingin membuangku," Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya dengan menutup matanya erat. Ia kini benar-benar siap jika harus dibuang oleh _hyung_ tercintanya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan Sungmin menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah memandanginya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Katakan padaku ada apa!" ujar Sungmin, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Tadi eum itu,"

"Katakan dengan jelas Kyu," sela Sungmin.

"Eung, tadi aku tak mau minum obat, Heechul _hyung_ bilang sikapku kekanakan. Dia bilang mungkin kau lelah menghadapiku dan lebih memilih bersama Siwon _hyung_ yang lebih dewasa dan bisa memanjakanmu _hyung_," seketika wajah Kyuhyun tertunduk.

"Tatap aku Kyu," ujar Sungmin. Tangan kanannya kini terulur mengelus pelan pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Mempertemukan kedua bola mata mereka.

"Kau percaya pada Heechul _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ne_," jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

"_Pabo_!" ujar Sungmin.

"Dengar, jangan pikir aku mencintaimu karena aku hanya ingin dimanja olehmu atau apalah itu, aku mencintaimu karena itu kau Kyu dan bukan orang lain. Aku suka jika kau merepotkanku karena aku merasa kau membutuhkanku, aku suka kau manja padaku karena itu menunjukkan kalau aku ini spesial bagimu. Aku mencintaimu karena hanya dengan menatapmu saja aku akan merasa senang dan seperti tak ada beban apalagi ketakutan, jadi jangan meragukanku lagi _ne_?" ujar Sungmin.

"Tapi _hyung_-,"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat namun manis dan bermakna.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Nado_ _saranghae_ _hyung_," balas Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, kau harus cepat sembuh,"

"_Hyung_," panggil Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, Kyu?"

"Kenapa hanya sebentar menciumnya? Kan jarang sekali kau yang duluan menciumku,"

BLUSH

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sungmin, reflek ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Dasar _pervert_! Kau ini sedang sakit-, kyaaa!"

Sungmin menjerit ketika tangannya ditarik Kyuhyun, membuatnya jatuh menindih Kyunnienya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Kyuhyun segera melumat bibir plump Sungmin, menyebabkan terjadinya ciuman panjang.

"_Neomu_ _neomu_ _neomu_ _saranghaeyo_ _nae_ _Bunny_Min," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan evil smirknya.

"_Na-nado saranghae nae Evil_Kyu," balas Sungmin dengan wajah merona.

END.

Yosh! it'll be nice if u leave any review.

Gamsahamnidaa^^

another'kyungie_


End file.
